Riff's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 6, 1997 (the same day as Musical Scrapbook). Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about things at school. Cast *﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erics Rhodes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Today, We Can Say! #The Classroom Song #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Parade #The Shape Song #If All the Raindrops #The Fishing Song #Four Little Butterflies #What I Want to Be #I Love to Read #Books are Fun #Mix A Color #Mac and Cheese #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #Mix a Color #Mac and Cheese #Books are Fun #I Love to Read Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The 1996 Season 3 BJ voice used in this home video was a mix of the ones from "My Favorite Things" (Pitch +3) and "E-I-E-I-O" (Pitch -2), mixing them with BJ's 1996 voice. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from "Season 4". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" *The same Season 2 Barney doll was also used in "Gone Fishing!". *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangments from "Season 4", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 3", except they are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and kids' vocals from "Season 4". *Robert wore the same shirt in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" and the same pants in "What a World We Share!". *Kim wore the same hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same clothes in "Barney In Outer Space" *Jason wore the same shirt in "Barney's Talent Show" and the same pants in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style in "I Can Be a Firefighter" and the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing in the school playground, the music from "Pennies, Nickles and Dimes" (when Robert tells Goldie that he is lonely, and Stephen shows Robert his shiny new quarter) is used. *Before the song, Today, We Can Day, first, Barney comes to life. Then, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids. And then Barney tells BJ, Baby Bop and the kids about having fun at school. *When BJ and Baby Bop greet Barney and the kids, first, BJ says "Hi Barney! Hi guys!". Then, Baby Bop says "Hi Barney! Hi friends!". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi Barney! Hi guys!" has the sound of "Hi Barney!" made from the "Hi everybody!" taken from "Hats Off to BJ!", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and the sound of "Hi guys!" taken from "My Favorite Things", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice.